Infected housing
by bloody raptor
Summary: An infected apartment owner bites off more then he can chew when he offers lodging to a verity of other infected can they learn to get along. I don't own Left 4 Dead I only own two of the new breeds of infected and the OCs.


**OCs, new breads of infected, and the storyline belong to my brother and I everything else belongs to Steam and Valve.**

In the bustling city of New York there lived a man by the name of Samuel Hodgson. Now Sam's life was pretty much like any other apartment tenant in New York; wake up, eat, go to work which in his case meant checking the calendar and collecting the rent or dealing with any complaints his customers may have, paying bills, all in all very boring. However one late, rainy, night a few minutes before Sam was about to lock up; a rather strange looking man in black jeans and a t-shirt entered his office carrying an old suitcase and what appeared to be a portable easel. Soon after apologizing for his lateness the man paid the week's rent in advance, accepted his room key, and went up to his new lodgings. Several years later the epidemic known as the Green flu hit New York causing death in untold numbers and turning those that didn't die into horrible flesh eating monsters. Fearing for his life Sam locked himself inside his apartment to wait out the infection, even as his customers fled in an attempt to escape the disease. Two weeks later the city was quiet and Sam cautiously exited his apartment to find a pile of money on the floor. Surprised at this, he picked it up and counted it only to find that it was the rent from the past two weeks that he didn't collect when he had been locked in his room waiting out the infection. This could be only one person he thought to himself with a smile, glancing above him where he knew the weird man lived. Ever since his appearance in Sam's office that rainy night that man had never been seen or heard from in fact if it wasn't for the fact that he never once missed a payment Sam would have been convinced that he had died.

Not long after collecting his money and retreating to his room Sam began to notice some rather strange clicking noises coming from the room above his. Wondering what could cause his loyal charge to become so agitated Sam went upstairs to investigate. Upon his arrival on the second floor landing he proceeded to knock on the door of the room directly above his own. Immediately the shuffling stopped only to be replaced with a rattling noise as if the person inside was having trouble with the doorknob. Finally the door opened and Sam entered the room with a look of horror as his gaze fell on what was once the beautiful though modestly furnished room of his guest. The furniture was smashed, some of it completely obliterated as if some monstrous beaver had decided to gnaw on it till nothing was left but a few wood shavings. The walls, floor, and ceiling were a horrible patchwork of splintered wood, drywall, and severed wires, dotted all over with deep gouge marks and scratches. In fact the only object in the room that didn't appear to be completely destroyed was a rather modest four poster bed that, upon further inspection held the trembling form of the room's occupant. Not wanting to wake the man Sam began to slowly back out of the room when suddenly the sleeping form awoke with a snarl; leaping off the bead and onto the nearby wall the monster began stalking towards; clinging to the wall like some sort of monstrous spider. Terrified, Sam turned and ran, but in his haste he failed to notice the long wet ropey object in front of him. The next thing he knew he felt a sharp pain on the tip of his tongue while simultaneously landing face first on the ground much to the amusement of the wall bound infected who accidently dislodged himself from the wall and fell to the ground in laughter. "What's so funny?" asked Sam surprised that his normally respectful tenant was laughing at his expense. "Ah I'm terribly sorry sir." the odd creature said "But you didn't strike me as the smoking type." "What do you mean?" asked Sam indignantly "Well judging by the thirty-foot long tongue I would say you match the description of what the news cases have been calling smokers." the creature said matter a factly. "What do you mean by thirty foot lon- Holy Thit!" Sam exclaimed picking up the limp muscle between his finger and thumb and holding it out like it would bite him.

"How did this happen? I've been locked in my office all this time." Sam asked in disbelief. "Well were the vents open?" "Why? What does that have to do with anything?" asked Sam. "Well according to the news scientists have determined that the strain responsible for smoker creation is air born." The creature explained. "Just my luck." Sam exclaimed sarcastically. "Hay look on the bright side. "What bright side my tongue no longer fits in my mouth I can barely walk and I've just noticed that my face is covered in tumors!" Sam exclaimed in exasperation. "Well at least you can still open doors and hold things the creature said holding up his hands Sam's only visible eye widened in horror for each finger was tipped with a claw over a foot in length and judging by the way he was leaning on them capable of supporting his weight. Noticing the smoker continuing stare the former tenant huffed in annoyance before suddenly folding his arms against his bony, emaciated form and leaping back onto the bead landing with a soft squeak of the bed springs.

You know instead of standing there why don't you go down to the Shop and Shop and pick up some more food. Unless you have an abundant supply of canned food in your apartment wait you're staying here? Sam asked. That is my intention the creature stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. It's a dangerous world out there I will of corse pull my own weight by offering you my services as a lookout in exchange for a place to live. Sam looked at the creature with slight suspicion what would you be protecting me from, because last time I checked a zombie apocalypse was only dangerous if you aren't a zombie exactly which is why they usually kill the zombies by shooting them in the head the other stated with an air of warning. (AN sorry I couldn't resist) Sam decided that it would be best if he accepted this offer seeing t6hat this creature knew so much more about the state of the world then he. After watching his new watchdog scale the side of the complex and position himself he set off to go grocery shopping as he left he turned to look back at his home in doing so he caught a glimpse of his new guard dog crouched on the roof his claws folded up behind him staring into the distance like some sort of living gargoyle. Wondering if he had made the right decision he continued down the street half afraid to find out what else this new world would have in store for him.


End file.
